Wolf Pup Allen
by Happycafegirl
Summary: the war is over , the black order and the Noah clan have been reincarnated , but only one is missing that one missing is Allen. One evening Lavi and Kanda went into the woods and stumbled apon a cute wolf pup that is actually ...ALLEN? what will happen with this new Allen?


Sorry I'm not working on my already online stories but this popped into my head and I couldn't help but type this, this is my longest chapter I have ever written in two days. Now enjoy the cuteness of a puppy

Allen POV:

I was sleeping next to my brother and sister, waiting for our mother to come back from a hunt for food, our eyes still closed, hidden from the scariness of the forest. But when our mother came she sounded panicked by the sound of her painting. She grabbed my older siblings, not noticing I was not in her jaw and ran off. I started to whine and that got her attention but when she was about to grab me, two humans got to the clearing and froze by the sound of their footsteps. I heard her growl and then she ran….Why?…..Mama….please don't leave me with these humans….

* * *

Human POV:

I and my buddy were just hiking when we heard a wolf and we saw a beautiful grey wolf, it looked panicked when it saw us. I started to follow it. "Oi, Baka usagi , it's a wolf , we were told to not follow them." My buddy, Kanda, said or scolded me. "But Yu~~~ it looked like a mama wolf, which means it has pups and I want to see them~" I childishly sang out. Kanda sighed and we started to go where the wolf disappeared. We started to hear a whine, and we went into a clearing when we saw it the mama was about to pick up a pup and it looked smaller than the other two already in her jaw. She started to growl or try to with two big pups in her jaw , but Kanda must of glared really hard at her when she looked scared and looked sadly at the lone pup on the ground and ran off. "YU!" I yelled at him "now this pup is all alone!" "Che, so what."

"This could be the reincarnated Allen." I said and he stiffened; we were looking for the new Allen so we can be all together but he couldn't be found and I thought he could have been reincarnated into an animal. I went to grab him when he started to whimper, probably wanting his mother. I looked at his face, he still has the scar, and this was Allen. By the way his eyes are closed, he is only a week old. "Kanda" I said, and he looked at me instantly knowing I only called his name when I'm serious "this is Allen." I said calmly, in two strides he was right next to me and grabbed Allen and looked at his face. "….A-a-allen?" He said quietly. We (as in Komui, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, me and the other exorcist) knew he cared for Allen by viewing Allen like a little, annoying but lovable, brother. "Well, we need to get him from the cold, the way is eyes are he is only a week old." I told Kanda.

End POV.

* * *

So Lavi and Kanda took pup Allen to their house. "EYE-PATCH!PONY-TAIL!" Timothy yelled and ran towards them and freezing when he saw wolf pup Allen. "Whoa, you guys didn't tell us that we can have a pet wolf, geez thanks for not telling me!" He yelled at Lavi and Kanda. "Tch, Timothy this is not a pet this is Allen" Kanda said annoyed at the 9 year old French kid. (well in the manga when they got timothy was in France) "Whoa Allen as in Old man hair?"( lol get it since Allen was White hair he is Old man hair to Timothy) "Yes brat as in fucking old man hair". (OMG OMG OMG I actually wrote a swear, I never said a swear but I can in my mind but not through my mouth) "Now get out of the way brat" Kanda said really annoyed. "Whoa what got him in a prissy mood?" Timothy said/whispered to Lavi "Don't look at me?" Lavi replied.

"LENALADY~~~"Lavi yelled and ran but to be careful with a puppy Allen in his arms. "Yes Lavi what is it?" "looky looky its Allen-chan" " Allen-kun?" she said as she looked at the wolf pup that was in Lavi's arms sleeping soundly. " Awwww~~~~ he is so cute~~~" Emile said as she came into the room. "So what are we going to do now that we have Allen?" Reever said as he saw Allen. "I really don't know, Komui do you know when Allen will open his eyes?" Timothy said. "in about 3 days or more, or less , I really don't know but he is cute". " tch , just let the moyashi sleep." Kanda snapped. "ok,ok, but we have a problem where Allen going to sleep?" Lavi said and everyone looked at Kanda.

" Don't fucking look at me" "Kanda, Allen is going to sleep in your room , it's good we have a dog bed in my room , so we will just move it into your room , and that's final" Komui said seriously. Kanda looked pissed off but on the inside he was happy that he could cuddle with Allen when it was time to go to sleep and when he wakes up to go to school. "Tch, fine , I just have a question, what is Allen going to eat , he can only have milk right now due to him being a week old and after that is he going to eat dog food?" Kanda asked. "…I have no idea but for the milk we can go to get some formula for dogs at the pet store near here." Komui said.

So Reever moved the really soft and warm dog bed into Kanda's room and left the room, and Kanda moved the dog bed onto his bed and put Allen on the bed and removed his hair tie and took off his shirt and went to his dresser and grabbed some pajama pants and went into the bath room, when he returned he was in them and walking to his bed with the puppy Allen on it. "Good night Allen, I hope I am the first thing you see when you open your eyes" Kanda said as he closed his eye lids to get some sleep.

* * *

/Next morning\\\

The light from the sun streamed into Kanda's room through his curtains as Kanda woke up and he opened his eyes fully he saw that Allen was trying to open his eyes. Kanda was shocked when the eyes of the wolf pup was exactly the same before they died but the pupil was sharp and then the cutest this ever happened to him. Allen started to wag his tail and try to walk out of the dog bed. Kanda chuckled ( omg he laughed !) as he grabbed Allen and put him infront of his face and Allen looked straight into his eyes and licked his nose.

To be continued…


End file.
